


Mage- Chapter 64: Shipping Out

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [63]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, chapter 64
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage- Chapter 64: Shipping Out

Chapter 64- Shipping Out  
Part 1- The Leading Weeks

“Three weeks had passed since Alex and My meeting with the President. Since then we had been living on the military base without any contact from the outside world. Us and the other mages where all treated just like the other soldiers, we ran drills, had to keep our bunks and uniforms neat and had to keep in line. Over the weeks many of the soldiers and other mages had been shipped off to help build and man the forward base being formed on the coast of the Lemian mainland. As the time for me and Alex to start our missions began to draw closer we both knew that our paths would be splitting soon and even though the president's determination and drive to bring peace had eased my nerves a bit, I still had a bad feeling that if things were to go wrong, the two of us might never see each other again. 

Part 2- See You On The Other Side

Liz, Bip, and Alex all looked out over the wide blue ocean-spanning out in front of them. The sun shined down on the ocean causing it to sparkle and shimmer as the waves danced. The wind pushed against the group's face sending their hair flying behind them. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it,” Liz said before turning her head to look at the large metal military vessel docked next to one of the long dock shooting out from the military base. “Just a shame we don’t get to appreciate it form longer.”

There was a peaceful quiet while the group listened to the sound of sea birds and wind for a moment.

“You know, we first met pretty close to an ocean like this, you remember back in seaside?”

“Huh… yeah, that was so long ago, I was so different back then.”

Alex looked down contemplating on his concerns about how much Liz had changed since they had met. He had seen her come from an innocent young girl in way over her head to a confident battle-hardened Mage. While he was impressed with her transformation, the worries he had had with how much she had changed so quickly were now at the forefront of his mind knowing that he wouldn’t be seeing her for a while.

“Yeah… you’ve changed a lot, just don’t go changing too much ok…”

Liz looked over to Alex, letting out a small grunt of confusion. Alex turned to face Liz before letting out a small smile. 

“Don’t worry about it… just a little joke.”

Liz returned Alex smile back to him. Bip looked up to the pair as they smiled at each other and couldn’t help but find himself being infected by it and smiling as well.

“You know… I’m really glad that we met you… Alex was so uptight before you came around.”

“Huh… hey what the hell is that meant to mean!” Alex yelled as he kneeled down and grabbed Bip tightly. He pulled Bip up and put him into a headlock before digging his fist into his head. “You think I'm just gonna let you get away with saying something like that? I was never uptight… I was just determined is all.”

“Ow ow… Stop Alex… this isn’t funny, you’re actually hurting me! Liz! Help!” Bip yelled.

Liz giggled to herself as she watched the pair fight each other. A solider came walking up the small hill outside the base that the pair had found themselves on. The soldier raised his hand and saluted towards Alex as he came to a stop.

“Mr Alex… sir,” the soldier said.

Alex stopped bullying Bip as he looked to the solider.

“Huh… yeah?” asked Alex.

“The president's plane is leaving soon, he asked me to come and bring you to him.”

Alex let go of Bip who climbed his way up to sit on his shoulder.

“A plane huh? I’ve heard about them before, you’re pretty lucky to get to travel in style like that,” said Liz.

“You’re Liz right? You should go prepare to board the boat, we hope to be out of port in the next hour.”

The pair once again turned to look at each other. Bip floated off of Alex shoulder to look at the pair, a slight tear starting to well up in his eyes.

“I’m gonna miss you guys, it’s weird to think about you guys fighting while I’m stuck halfway across the world.”

“It’s not like we can take you with us, you’d be a dead give away,” Alex said.

“Aww… I’m gonna miss you too.”

Liz moved over to Bip and wrapped her arms around him. Bip reached his small arms and long tail around her as far as he could as the tears began to stream down his face as Liz tried to hold back her own. She let go of Bip and took a step back before once again turning to look at Alex. The pair eyed each other off knowing the time had finally come for them to part ways. Liz nodded at Alex without saying a word. Alex returned a similar stoic nod in Liz's direction before the pair turned to look away from each other. They began to walk off towards the solider leaving Bip behind them watching as they left. The soldier turned to follow on after Alex as the pair veered off and went there separate direction and onto their own, solo path.


End file.
